madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Skipper: a group of nuns Blend! Blend! Blend!(hides behind a trash can) ---- (doorbell rings) Skipper:'Who could that be? Ted:Um,if you don't mind, I invited a few friends over. Skipper: ''(surprised) You what?! ---- Skipper: Hoover Dam! ---- Employee: Very generous sir. ---- Private: Skipper! Skipper: Private! Step on it Kowalski! ---- Skipper: Eggnog at 2100 hours, writing our names in the snow at 2105. Private: Skipper? ---- Kowalski: Oh, no. He must be out there all by himself. Skipper: He's one of us, men. You all know the Penguin Credo. Kowalski: Never bathe in hot oil and Bisquick? Skipper: No. speaks Japanese gibberish Skipper: No, that's the Walrus Credo. It's "Never swim alone." Private's out there all by himself, and we never leave one of our own. Kowalski and Rico: Oh, yeah. (Skipper face palms) Skipper: Let's go. ---- Private: Thanks for rescuing me, Skipper. Skipper: Think nothing of it, young Private. It's the least we could do. You remember the Penguin Credo. (the penguins stopped in the middle of the way to the Zoo) Private: What does deep-frying in Bisquick have to do with any of this? Skipper: Not that one, the other one! "Never swim alone!" Alone! On Christmas! Don't you get it? Come on people, do I have to explain this to everybody? (Rico nods) ---- Skipper: He's in trouble. Rico: to light a stick of dynamite Kaboom! Skipper: Stand down, soldier. We're in observation mode. ---- Skipper: the penguins Grand Coulee Dam! Private's been captured. ---- Skipper: Engage cranberries! ---- Skipper: Kowalski, analysis! eats some snow Kowalski: Mmm... Adrenaline, sweat and sardines. These tracks are fresh sir! Skipper: He's close... I can feel it. ---- Skipper: Shitake mushrooms! No more Mr. Cute and Cuddly. Rico: stick of dynamite Kaboom-kaboom-kaboom! Skipper: Rico! Enough with the dynamite already! Rico: disappointed Aww. ---- Skipper: the penguins Holy butterball! (The fried chicken is stuck and Private's head is stuck in it) '' ---- Chew starts eating Private's Christmas sock, while Private's in it Private: Nice doggy! Good Doggy! No, good boy! No! No! Don't eat me! No! Chew comes closer to Private and Private starts to panic Private: Leave me alone! Don't eat me! AAAH! Kowalski and Rico break in through a window, landing safely on a table Skipper: Santa Claus has come to town! Private: Ooh, Skipper. ---- Private: But no-one should be sad and alone on Christmas! Skipper: Exactly! So throw those troubles away and be merry! Pronto! Private: But Skipper... Skipper: That's an order mister. ---- Kowalski: Rico drinks Eggnog Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! ---- holds an anvil above the elderly lady's head Skipper: Rico! She didn't see anything! Let's blow this Popsicle stand, boys! Rico: a dynamite Kaaboooom? Skipper: Yes, Rico. Kaaboom. ---- Rico: Eggno-o-o-og! Eggnog! Eggnog! ---- Lady thinks that Private is a toy. Old Lady: Now this is workmanship. So where's the gosh darn squeaker on this thing? It's gotta have a squeaker. farts Old Lady: Now that's more like it. ---- Skipper: Rico playing the "Knife game" at the dinner table Rico! Not at the table. ---- Skipper: Rico chug eggnog That boy can really hold down his nog. ---- Old Lady: the taxi driver I got a tip for ya! Drop dead! ---- Skipper: What comes down must go up! ---- TV Announcer: flies across the room Ryan takes the snap! flies into a table covered in food TV Announcer: What a hit! Ryan is down! ---- Skipper: Excelente! ---- Old Lady: Mr. Chew Why does Christmas have to be every year! What a pain the the ugh! The tape! It's so sticky! ---- Skipper: Old Lady Not on my watch, Blue Hair! ---- Kowalski: How are we going to get inside? Rico: a fuse Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Skipper: I have a better idea. out the fuse Rico: Oh. ---- lines All: singing Jingle Bells, monkey's smell Melman laid an egg Marty thinks that Alex stinks And the camels say, "Oy vey!" ---- lines Private: He looks so sad. Skipper: Rico, I want that tree up to muster. ---- Skipper: Hold on a second! Something's missing! Kowalski: Cranberries: check! Eggnog: check! Skipper: Give me a headcount. Kowalski: abacus We have three heads, sir! Skipper: Where's the private? Kowalski: Unknown sir! It would appear that he's milk carton Kowalski: missing! milk carton with a big 'missing' advert for the private Skipper: Missing? Hoover Dam! Wait, there he is. He just went to bed. off sheets, revealing a bowling pin underneath Skipper: What the... the pin Skipper: What have you do with Private? Talk, Mister! Kowalski: Skipper, over here. Skipper: pin I'll deal with you later. ---- Skipper: It's not too late young Private. ---- lady notices the Christmas decorations are ruined. Old Lady: Eek! What is all this? looks at to Mr. Chew Old Lady: Mr. Chew, this is all your fault! ''(Christmas Tree falls) Bad dog! You're in a big time out! ---- ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes